1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a convertible computing apparatus, and more particularly, to a convertible computing apparatus capable of variously switching usage modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various mobile apparatuses have been released. A tablet personal computer (PC), among the mobile apparatuses, is an apparatus having a single body, having a touch screen on one surface thereof, and including a computable controller.
In the tablet PC, a virtual keyboard is displayed on the touch screen to input a signal. It is difficult to use the virtual keyboard as compared with existing physical keyboards, due to touch errors and the like. Convertible PCs, to which a separate physical keyboard is added to supplement a tablet PC, and which may use the separate physical keyboard according to a usage mode, have been released.
The convertible PCs in the related art may selectively be set to a mode which uses the function of a tablet PC while in a state in which the tablet PC covers the physical keyboard, and a mode which allows the user to input a signal to the tablet PCs using the physical keyboard by turning the tablet PC toward the physical keyboard.
However, in convertible PCs, since one side of the tablet PC is fixed to a plate to which the physical keyboard is provided, the use through adjustment of various angles is limited.